Talk:Hylia
Hylians I would assume the Hylian race is named after her then? And the kindom of Hyrule is named after the race...hm...it seems Hylia might be even more important to the Hylians than the Golden Goddesses, expecially since it would seem the Golden Goddesses aren't really mentioned on Skyloft. It would seem when the Hylians returned to the Surfance they rediscovered the Golden Goddesses and forgot about Hylian...oh Miyamoto, you keep adding more and more layers of confusion. Evnyofdeath 22:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Name Here's what we need to do here to stay consistent. Since there is no other page with the actual title 'Hylia', we need to move this to simply "Hylia" (where there is a disambig right now), and then make a note at the top "if you are looking for Lake Hylia, go here". --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Twili Is it just me or is that a Twili on the far right? If you know what it is tell me. Cory Jaynes (talk) 06:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Left to right: Ancient Robot, Parella, Kikwi, Hylia, Goron, Mogma --Birdman5589 (talk) 06:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Trivia In Japan, before WW2, the Japanese Emperors were thought to have descended from the kami-goddess Amaterasu. This could be the basis for Zelda and Hylia's connection. Could it be considered trivia-worthy? [[User:Puppy1|'Shinigami ']][[User talk:Puppy1|'CHOP!']] :We don't do trivia, so there can't be anything "trivia-worthy". That being said, it is completely possible, but the only sort of thing I can think it could be added under is "Possible inspiration", but that's more for a sole basis (so Hylia herself in this case), rather than for something like you're suggesting. - McGillivray227 21:06, March 11, 2012 (UTC) No trivia?! This place is odd, but informative. Well, disregard then. Sorry [[User:Puppy1|'Shinigami ']][[User talk:Puppy1|'CHOP!']] Zelda/Hylia Reincarnate? *SPOILER* So if the first Zelda was the mortal reincarnation of Hylia, does that mean that every Zelda has the ability to reawaken as Hylia? Or is Hylia effectively "dead/dormant-permanently" since Demise is sealed away for good? :Not so much a spoiler as a half-baked theory. – Jazzi (talk) 18:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) What exactly is Hylia the goddess of? Alright so you know how most of the gods mentioned are labeled as something like din the goddess of power, or any of the other golden goddesses but what is it that Hylia presides over? I thought at first maybe divine/heavenly light, or maybe a simple guardian deity but giving the story played threw legend of zelda skyward sword she has displayed several different array of abilities like creating a cloud barrier cropping out a specific part of the earth and sending it skyward, (possibly) the creator of the hylians, divine light, and music (harp) or perhaps a goddess of war (battle with demise) or is she in fact the goddess of time? What are your thoughts? Hylia in Breath of the Wild So I haven't cleared Breath of the Wild yet, but some of the editors on this wiki state that Hylia makes an indirect appearance through the Goddess statues. Is it actually proven that she somehow restored her divinity and helps Link on his quest in Breath of the Wild?--Zakitaro (talk) 14:15, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Hylia makes several indirect appearances in BotW: 1. When you pray to the statue 2. When you approach Spring of Wisdom, she would ask you to free Dragon Naydra from the corruption of Ganon, which then triggers an aerial boss battle. 3. It's implied the holy woman figure in Zelda's dream was Hylia. I also kind wondering if Zelda in the final battle represents Hylia herself... --Timlugia (talk) 23:56, March 31, 2017 (UTC) :I actually saw some of the scenes in Breath of the Wild where a disembodied voice that's supposedly from the goddess statue talks to Link, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure whether that was Hylia or not. Don't know about the third one, as it could quite literally be anyone female, but the person in question could very well be Hylia. All in all though, I question why Nintendo supposedly decided to reuse Hylia in Breath of the Wild, as it creates a lot of plot-holes. I mean for starters, if dying was all it took to regain her divinity, then why didn't she just do that in the first place instead of going through all that insane nonsense in Skyward Sword?--Zakitaro (talk) 13:56, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Hylia's plan and its logic So as I have previously noted in a different section of this talk page, I kind of question why Hylia went through all that convoluted mess in Skyward Sword rather than just restore her divinity, as hinted in Breath of the Wild. I'm pretty sure the creators didn't really think too much about it, but it`s still kind of bugging me. Any chance I can write something about it on Hylia's page?--Zakitaro (talk) 09:32, May 4, 2017 (UTC)